Destiny
by MJKTS
Summary: Tao menerima cinta Kris bukan karna ia mencintainya,bukan pula karna ia ingin memeras harta Kris seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi karna ia ingin menghancurkan Kris, hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Tapi tidakkah Tao sadari jika perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu sangatlah tipis...? TAORIS FF


TITTLE : DESTINY

CAST : TAORIS

RATE : M

GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT , CONFORT

SUMARRY :Tao menerima cinta Kris bukan karna ia mencintainya, bukan pula karena ia inginmemeras harta Kris seperti yang saat ini ia karna ia ingin menghancurkan Kris,sehancur hancurnya,Tapi tidakkah Tao sadari bahwa perbedaan antara benci dan cinta itu sangatlah tipis, Bagaimana jika rasa benci dan dendam yang ia rasakan pada Kris berubah jadi cinta...? Entahlah...

WARNING : YAOI, BOYS X BOYS, SHONEUN AI, yang g suka YAOI please jangan baca, karna saya ga mau di bash atau apapun tentang OTP saya ini, yang pasti mereka REAL...!# pingsan

LENGTH : One of ?

DON'T LIKE YAOI or TAORIS...

DON'T READ!

OK... LETS GO...

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah tua berhenti disebuah garasi dilokasi asrama mewah khusus namja, ditengah kota Seoul,Dua orang namja tampak berada didalam mobil itu,seorang namja imut dengan matanya yang indah seperti panda, dan seorang lagi namja tampan berambut blonde.

"pa kau senang hari ini baby...?"tanya namja berambut blonde itu pada namja disebelahnya,Tao-namja imut itu mengangguk mantab, "Tentu saja Kris Ge..." jawabnya kemudian.  
Namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris Ge oleh Tao itupun tersenyum tulus, tangannya terulur membelai pipi Tao-kekasihnya-itu.

"Gomawo ne Baby..sudah menemani Gege seharian ini..."ucap Kris lagi, Tao mengangguk lagi, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kris dan... CHU...  
Tao mencium pip Kris lembut,dan ketika ia hendak menarik kembali wajahnya, Kris lebih dulu menangkup wajah itu dan mengecup bibir curve miliknya.  
Tao tersentak kaget,dan secepat kilat menarik tubuhnya secara kasar.

"Mianhe Ge...Tao...Tao belum siap untuk itu..."ucapTao gugup,wajahnya tampak tegang.

Kris tersenyum lagi, "Tak apa Baby... mungkin kau memang perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri, Gege akan sabar menunggu hingga kau benar benar siap.."ucap Kris penuh kesabaran,meski tak ia pungkiri rasakecewanya setiap kali Tao menolak sentuhannya.

Tao resmi menjadi kekasih Kris sejak enam bulan yang lalu, namun selama itu, tak sekalipun Kris menyentuh Tao, bukan tak ingin, tapi Tao yang selalu menolaknya,Tao selalu beralasan jika ia masih belum siap,dan sejauh ini Kris selalu menghargai alasan itu.  
Namun... apa Kris tahu siapa Tao sebenarnya...?

Hell No...!

Tao keluar dari mobil Kris sambil membawa beberapa kantong tas kertas berisi belanjaannya,yang tentu saja Krislah yang membelikannya.  
Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju teras asrama sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi... sejak kapan Baby pandaku ini berubah materealistis euhm..?"tanya ketus seorang namja dari pojok teras bangunan yang agak gelap itu#ribet.

"Lay Ge...?"reaksi Tao.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memanfaatkannya seperti itu Tao...?, Gege tahu kau tidak mencintai Kris, dan apa kau tahu jika Kris sangat mencintaimu...?"tanya namja bernama Lay itu.

Tao menatapnya tajam,"Jangan campuri urusanku Ge..."ucap Tao dingin.

"Tao...Kris benar benar mencintaimu, dan dia sudah berubah Tao...dia tak lagi playboy seperti dulu,dan itu sejak ia mengenalmu, apa kau tega menyakitinya...?, dan yang pasti ia akan hancur saat ia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya.."jelas Lay panjang lebar.

Tao menggeram kecil, terlihat sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Lay.

"Kenapa Ge...?, apa kau mencintai Kris, hingga kau membelanya ueuhm..?"tanya Tao ketus.  
Lay terhenyak, ia tak menyangka jika Tao akan berfikiran sejauh itu, "Aku.. aku hanya..."

"Jangan sekali kali berfikir untuk merebutnya dariku Ge...karna aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani menghianati Suho Ge, dan aku sangat membenci seorang penghianat..."potong Tao cepat.

"Tao... kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu,Gege hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Baby..."jawab Lay sendu, Tao hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Kuharap begitu Ge...karena aku takkan pernah melepas Kris hingga aku puas bermain maindengannya, dan tentang Kris yang akan hancur saat ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya...?memang itu yang aku inginkan..."ucap Tao sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan masuk kedalam asrama,Lay hanya memandang punggung Tao miris.

"Sudahlah chagi... biarkan saja Baby kita itu melakukan apa yang ia mau..."ucap namja lainyang berada tak jauh darinya saat ini, Suho-nama namja itu-sebenarnya sudah berada disitu sejak tadi dengan Lay-kekasihnya.  
Namun kelihatannya Tao tak menyadarinya, mengingat tempat itu agak gelap, dan sudah pasti Suho mendengar semua perdebatan antara Lay dan Tao barusan.

"Tapi aku hanya tak ingin ia menjadi jahat seperti itu hyung..."ucap Lay penuh kekhawatiran, Suho menghela nafas beratnya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana reaksinya...?, yang ada dia malah salah paham seperti tadi.."ucapnya yang kemudian mengajak Lay masuk kedalam asrama.

BRUKK...!

Tao melempar semua belanjaanya kesofa ruang tengah asrama itu, lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah seorang namja yang tengah menelfon seseorang.  
Ia menghela nafas panjangnya sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu, membuat namja itu menoleh dan tersenyu mmanis padanya, lalu menutup sambungan telfonnya.

"Tao.. kau sudah pulang Baby...?" tanya namja itu, Tao tak menjawab, ia malah memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa Baby...?, apa ada masalah euhm...?"tanya namja itu lagi, Tao hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya lelah Baekhyun hyung..."jawab Tao sambil membuka matanya malas.

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Baekhyun-namja itu-tersenyum lagi, lalu merenggangkan lengannya untuk merengkuh namja yang sudah ia anggap adik kandungnya itu.  
Dan dengan senang hati Tao menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Baekyun layaknya anak yang sedang dipeluk oleh sang ibu.

Ya...Tao memang bukan anak kecil lagi, tanggal dua Mei yang lalu ia genap berusiadua puluh tahun, namun jangan salahkan hyungdeulnya jika sampai sekEuhnarang tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baby, itu karna sikapnya yang sangat polos dan manja pada hyung-hyungnya, terutama pada Baekhyun, dan justru sikapnya yang manja dan imut itulah yang sebenarnya membuat Kris semakin terjerat pada pesona namja bermata panda ini.

Tao masih terus menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Kau sudah makan Baby..?,"tanyanya lembut, Tao mengangguk.

"Eh,Apa yang kau minta darinya hari ini Baby...?" tanyanya lagi,Tao menegakkan tubuhnya,lalu melirik tas-tas belanjaannya yang berserakan didekatnya itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri..."jawabnya malas.

"Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya memeriksa isi tas-tas itu satu persatu, mulutnya menganga melihat isi tas itu,yang isinya barang barang mahal semua, ada dua buah tas Gucci keluaran terbaru, baju baju bermerek, dan beberapa barang lain yang tidak bisa dibilang murah harganya.

"Kau meminta semua ini padanya Tao..?" tanya Baekhyun seolah tak percaya.

"Euhn... Aku juga heran, darimana ia masih mendapat uang untuk membeli semua yang aku mau hyung..."jawab Tao sebal.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Apa kau lupa Huang Zi Tao... Wu Yi Fan atau biasa kau menyebutnya Kris, seorang esekutif muda dan sukses, yang juga pewaris tunggal Wu Corporation euhm...?" ucapnya sambil mengusak lembut surai namja panda itu, Tao kembali mendengus sebal.

"Sudah sudah, cepat mandi dan tidur sana, hyung mau menelfon Chanyeol hyung lagi..." titah Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya lagi, mencari nama Park Chanyeol dan menelpon kekasihnya itu.

Lagi lagi Tao mendengus, mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya imut, memuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan gemas, namun sesaat kemudian, ia menyeringai, ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nama, 'My Love'

"Yeobbeoseyo..."suara seorang namja diseberang sana.

"Sehunniee..."rengek Tao pada namja yang ia telfon itu.

"Waeyo Baby hyung..."tanya namja bernama Sehun itu lagi.

"Dingiiiinn...bagaimana kalau kita keluar euhm...?"rengek Tao lagi dengan nada seduktif,membuat Sehun harus meneguk ludahnya kasar.  
Tao tersenyum puas, meski ia tak melihatnya, namun bisa ia pastikan jika kekasihnya itu tengah menahan nafas mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau mau menemaniku kan Sehunnie...?"tanya Tao lagi dengan nada yang dibuat buat, membuat Sehun berdecak kesal diujung sana.

"Tsk...ne ne tunggu aku 15 menit lagi, akan kujemput kau Baby love...,dan jangan goda aku lagi dengan nadamu itu, kau membuatku tak bisa berfikir waras hyung..." jawab Sehun panjang lebar, lalu segera mematikan sambungan telfon itu.

Tao kembali memasukkan ponselnya kesaku jaketnya, lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan horor.

"Yakk...!Mau kemana kau Baby...?"tanya Baekhyun, Tao hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal, lalu iapun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Aish bocah itu..." dengus Baekhyun sebal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya Hyung..?, kenapa Baby kita sekarang berubah seperti itu euhm...?" tanya Lay yang sejak tadi memperhatikan BaekTao dari ruang tamu asrama,lalu iapun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Entahlah hyung aku juga tak tahu dengan pasti, tapi apapun yang ia perbuat, kumohon jangan campuri urusannya, atau dia juga akan membencimu..."jawab Baekhyun.  
Lay memilih diam, ia tahu Baekhyun takkan memberitahunya apa yang terjadi pada Tao sebenarnya, meski Lay juga yakin, Baekhyun lah satu satunya orang tahu masa lalu Tao, karna mereka bersahabat sejak kecil.

TBC or end?

Hai...aku datang lagi loh... Setelah harus pindah rumah ggara orang iseng yang ngestalk email aku-yang mengharuskan aku deact semua accaku-#gadayang nanya

Gak tahu kenapa kok pengen banget nulis nich ide, padahal jujur aja aku juga kurang ngefeel ma ni FF, #tapi aku juga senang ma character Tao yang genit#dibakar Kris.  
Moaga aja ada yang minat...

Ohya mau tanya, ada yang mau sekuelnya Still Waiting You...?

Review again please...


End file.
